Seeing Is Believing
by NormanReedus
Summary: The Eye Of Horus was a well-known symbol to all magicians. Five people were selected to become part of the symbol, they were called the Five Horseman, which consisted of The Hermit, The Lovers, The High Priestess, Death and Strength.
1. Summary

Ever since I was a little girl, the one thing I wanted to be when I grew up was a magician. I grew up around magic. My grandmother and grandfather—on my dad's side—were magicians, along with my dad. My grandmother, Elsa Shaw, was an Escapist; my grandfather, Steve Shaw, was an Illusionist; and my dad, Steven Shaw specialized in Mentalism. My dad was a well-known Mentalist.

Then there is me; the odd ball.

I'm a 23 year old magician by the name of Jonna Ocean Shaw. I currently live in Brooklyn, New York, with a couple of best friends, Mandy and Jane. Now, getting back to being the odd ball—I specialize in Mentalism, Illusions, Escaping, Sleight of Hand, but my all-time favorite is Paradigm Shifting.

I don't know how it happened, but I guess you could say it's a form of Mentalism. I tell people to look into my eyes, channeling my thoughts with theirs. Whatever they think of, I turn into it; making them and surround people see what I've become.

This 'magic' all started when I was a little girl. My grandpa showed me my first magic trick, and after many attempts, I could never get it. So, after a while I actually started doing the trick a little differently than what my grandpa did; I made it my own, and now it's become my number one magic trick.


	2. Chapter 1

Another day in Brooklyn, was just more money in my pocket. I was an artist, a con if you will, but I did what I had to do to survive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a few exclusive magic tricks that I can share with you today." I spoke, standing on the harbor, watching a well-known street magician, Jack Wilder on the Ferry. I knew what he was doing, it was exactly the same as my doings.

"Ma'am, can I see a magic trick?" A small little girl asked me. I smiled and bent down, reaching behind her ear, pulling out a yellow daisy.

"Of course, sweetheart. Tell me what you want to see today." I asked, bending down to her level. I watched as the little girl bit her lip and look up to her daddy. He shrugged and smiled. I grinned standing up and grabbed my deck of cards out of my pocket.

I started shuffling them, rolling and flipping them in my hand, "Think of a card, sweetheart."

She pulled on her father's hand, making him bend down to her level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head to her. She leaned down to his ear and held her left hand up, covering her mouth. After, she pulled away, he nodded and stood up.

"Okay, I have one!" She exclaimed, smiling at me as I did my small card show. I held half of the deck in my hand and blew into my palm, making the half deck disappear. The little girl squealed, as her dad gaped. My right hand held eleven of the half deck of cards, I snapped my fingers and they disappeared. I shuffled the remaining fifteen cards in my hands and gave the little girl.

"Do you see your card in here?" I asked, looking down at her. She shook her head and frowned. I held up my finger and smiled.

"You're looking too closely, sweetheart." I said, grabbing her hand, along with her father and walking towards the Ferry's. My missing card was stuck on the side of the Saint Marchant Ferry. I bent down, under the railing and grabbed the card from the side of the boat.

"You like diamonds?" I asked the little girl, she looked up at me and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said with a big smile.

"I do, too." I giggled, looking at the card, "You're name starts with an A, right?"

She nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"And you're favorite color is red, correct?" I wondered, looking down at the card. I nodded and sighed dramatically, "Then I'm guessing the Ace of diamonds was you're card?"

"Oh my god! Daddy, she was right!" The little girl exclaimed, making me giggle. I bowed my head and smiled.

"Ho-how did you do that?" The dad asked me. I shrugged and snapped my fingers, the deck of cards appeared in my hand.

"Magic." I said with a smile. He pulled out a one-hundred dollar bill, and held it out to me.

"Here you are. That's the best trick I've ever seen!" He exclaimed, I shook my head.

"No, I can't take your money." I reasoned, but he shook his head and pushed the bill in my pocket.

"Yes you can, and you will. That was amazing! I must go tell everyone at the station about this. You are amazing!" He rambled, making me laugh.

"Well thank you for your kind donation. I greatly appreciate it." I said, hugging the little girl and the guy.

"Can you teach me how you do that?" The little girl asked.

"I will when you get older, sweetheart." I said with a big smile. Her eyes light up as she waved bye to me.

"You have a wonderful day." The man said over his shoulder.

"You two have one as well." I smiled, turning back to the water. I sighed, seeing Jack walk off the Ferry and onto the dock quickly. I pulled out a cigarette and sat on the rock. I lit the cigarette and took a long drag. I felt someone come up behind me, brushing me slightly.

"You're a magician?" A deep voice asked. I looked behind me and saw Jack. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Jonna Shaw." I said, flicking the ashes off my cigarette.

"Jack. Jack Wilder, it's nice to meet you Jonna Shaw." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Jack Wilder." I said, taking the final drag of my cigarette. I threw it in the water and stood up, not even coming to his chin, "Can I have my billfold back?"

"How did you know?" He asked, looking down at me, with a smug smile on his face.

"Jack, I go way beyond your years." I said, looking in his eyes, drawing an illusion of what happened just a few seconds ago.

"Whoah," He said, shaking his head, "You are fucking amazing."

I smiled, grabbing my billfold from his back pocket, winking at him, "Thank you. Did you get your one-hundred dollars back?"

He nodded and pulled out the wallet of the guy he picked, "Of course. A good magician always has the upper hand."

"Or deck." I threw in, making him laugh. He nodded and looked at me. I reached around and grabbed the guy's watch that Jack took. I looked at it over it was a real Timex, "Nice watch, you don't strike me for a Timex guy."

"I'm not," He said, feeling around for it, but when he couldn't find it, he looked up at me, "Damn, you're good."

"Well thanks, and you are as well." I said, giving the watch back to him, "I guess, I'll see you around."

"You need me to walk you home?" He wondered, I shook my head.

"No, Jack Wilder, I'll be fine, I promise." I said, smiling. I started walking back to my car. Once I got in, I was set for my apartment. Thirty minutes later, I was finally home. I grabbed my pocketbook and walked to the door of my complex. Locking my car, I walked in and went up to my apartment.

I opened the door and walked in, dropping my bag on the floor. I walked over to my couch and laid on it, closing my eyes and breathing in heavily. A knock on my door pulled me out of my light doze. I groaned and got up, walking towards my door. I checked in the peep hole, but didn't see anyone. I unlocked the chain and opened it, looking out into the hall. No one. I looked down and saw a tarot card that had "Strength" on it. I turned it over and it had the Eye of Horus, along with March 29, 4:44 PM, 45 East Evans St, NY, NY. I furrowed my eyebrows and stepped back inside my apartment, making sure my door was locked.

I checked the time, it was already 7:30. I groaned and grabbed my phone, sending my best friend Mandy, who was more than likely at her boyfriend's house, a text. _'Where you at? -Jonna'_ It wasn't but just minutes later until my phone beeped, _'Gary's. Leaving in about ten minutes. -Mandy' _I sighed and dialed the number to Hank's Pizzeria. I ordered a large pepperoni pizza and breadsticks for Mandy and I.

I walked over to my couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. I turned the TV on and turned it to Boy Meets World. That show never gets old! Shawn and Angela were on the brink of breaking up, which every time I saw this episode, it jerked my heartstrings.

My phone beeped, letting me know I had another text. I grabbed my phone and opened it, seeing it was from an unknown number, _'I'm glad that I got to meet you today. I looked you up, and I'm very impressed. I knew your name sounded familiar. Your dad is Steven Shaw, grandparents, Elsa and Steve Shaw—I didn't know I was in the presence of fucking royalty! –Jack'_

I giggled and rolled my eyes, I quickly texted back: _'It was very nice to meet you as well, Jack. I can't believe you did you're research. I found out all I needed to know about you when we talked. I was impressed as well. –Jonna'_

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. By that small text, it made the butterflies course my stomach. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks blushing. My phone beeped once more, I opened it and looked at the message. _'Just to let you know, you are one beautiful woman. Besides my mom, you are the most beautiful I've ever laid eyes on. –Jack'_

I squealed, and breathed heavily, I replied to the text. _'I appreciate that, but it's all an illusion. ;) I just want you to see the prettiness. Besides, I can say the same for you—you are very easy on the eyes, Mr. Wilder. -Jonna'_ After I sent the text, the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to it, seeing Jack standing there.

I unlocked the door and opened it, leaning on the doorframe, "Stalking me, Mr. Wilder?" I asked with a smile.

He grinned and shook his head, "Nah, I actually live right beside you. I saw you coming here earlier."

I made an 'O' shape with my lips, "Oh, okay. Well, do you want to come in?"

"Sure, if it's okay with you." He said with a smile. I nodded, then opened the door, letting him in. I closed the door behind him, and walked back into the living room, "I hope this isn't weird, but your apartment smells good."

I laughed and shook my head, "Not weird at all. I can't even count how many times I've heard that." He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at me. I gestured him to take a seat, as the doorbell rang again.

"Pizza is here." I said happily, walking over to the door. I opened it and the Pizza Boy made a growling sound. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You can have this for free, if you give me a blow job." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey baby, is that the pizza?" I heard Jack ask. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Yes, it is as a matter of fact." I said, looking over at him. He grabbed the pizza from the guy and gave him a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change, and word of advice," He said, looking at the guy's name tag, "Romeo, don't try to bribe free pizza with a blow job. Have a great night!" Jack said, closing the door in the guy's face. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You didn't have to pay for the pizza. I could've gotten it." I told Jack as he sat the pizza on the bar. He shook his head.

"You were not giving him blow job for a pizza, are you crazy?" He asked, making me laugh even harder than before. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't gonna give him a blow job. That's sick. I could've bought the pizza with my own money." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He licked over his bottom lip and nodded, then shrugged.

"Well, I guess now, you can have some of my pizza." He said with a witty smile. I giggled and slapped his arm.

"I ordered it," I started.

"I paid for it." He finished, making me groan loudly.

"But still, it was mine first." I said, sticking my tongue out. He grabbed a piece of pizza and pushed it in my mouth.

"You should enjoy the free food, sweetheart." He grinned, making my eyes widened. I took a bite of the pizza, then took it out of my mouth.

"You are so dead, Wilder." I said with a mouthful. He furrowed his eyebrows and batted his eye lashes, placing his left index finger to his ear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear anything because of that free pizza in your mouth." He said snottily. I rolled my eyes and swallowed the pizza.

"You are a dick, Jack Wilder, but I can see us getting along." I said with a smile. He laughed and rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his pizza. I got up and walked to the refrigerator, grabbing two beers.

"If you don't drink, you might as well leave." I said, dropping the beer in his lap. He jolted slightly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You could have seriously hurt my junk." He said, swallowing his pizza. I tilted my head and bit my lip, amused.

"Junk? Is that what their calling it these days?" I asked. He stuck his tongue out and opened his beer, taking a quick swallow.

"I was being polite, but I can see that in our relationship that we are passed that stage." He said, smirking.

"Quit thinking with your junk. I don't give it up on the first date." I said, blowing him off. He licked his bottom lip and smiled.

"First date, huh?" He wondered, "I didn't know that this was a date." He added.

"Well, you're over and you paid for pizza… I'd think this would classify as a date." I paused, "Plus, I know that you like me. It's okay, I like you as well."

"How did you know?" He wondered.

"For one, Mr. Wilder, I am a Mentalist, something I picked up from my dad." I said, smiling at him.

"I forgot about that! You're good!" He said, shaking his finger at me. I rolled my eyes and took a swallow of my beer. I sighed and flipped through the channels. I came across Brides Maids. Jack groaned and looked at me.

"You serious?" He asked, laughing. I grinned and nodded.

"Of course, this movie is kick ass, so shut up." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"I got to tell you something." He started, "Today, when I was going through the guy's wallet after you left, I felt in my back pocket and found a card." He pulled out the card and handed it to me. I looked over it and gasped.

"The Eye of Horus." I said, mezmorized. I looked over at him and smiled, "This is amazing, but a coincidence as well."

"What you mean?" He asked. I leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed my card out of the box.

"I got one as well, Strength." I said, handing him the card.

"What does this mean, though?" He questioned, I shrugged.

"I know some about Tarot cards. My mom was a psychic. Death equals endings which give way to new beginnings, therefore Strength gives support in whatever the new endeavor happens to be. If the new opportunity is going to prove to be a difficult task, then Strength adds patience and endurance thus ensuring that with effort you will certainly succeed." I replied, biting my lip.

"So, you think we're connected somehow?" He asked, making me shrug.

"Honestly, I don't know. By the cards we are, but I guess will see at the end of the week." I said, as my door opened. I looked behind me and in came Mandy.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" She asked, walking in with a leopard neck. Jack gaped, I stifled my laughing.

"Mandy, you keep on coming here looking like that, I'm taking you to the zoo." I said, looking at her.

"What?" She wondered.

"You look like a fucking leopard!" I exclaimed, "Go look at your neck!"

"Oh hell! Dumbass Gary did this then!" She said, walking in her room. I giggled and looked at Jack.

"Roommate?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yep. That's Mandy." I said, grabbing another pizza. He looked at me and smiled, "What?"

"Nothing, I like that you don't care to eat like that in front of people." He said, chuckling.

"I don't turn down food." I said pointedly. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I know, that's what I like. I can't stand when girls only order salads." He spoke. I groaned and scrunched my face.

"I hate salads. I hate healthy food. I'd take a homemade hamburger any day." I said, looking at him. He nodded.

"I love homemade hamburgers." He replied, laying his head back on the couch and looking at me.

"Well, maybe one day you will have the privilege of eating one of mine." I said with a smile. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart." He said, taking our paper plates to the kitchen. I nodded and yawned, "I'm gonna head out. I will see you later?"

I nodded and got up, walking behind him to the door, "First, before you leave, go smoke with me."

"Where?" He asked, I pointed up to the roof. He laughed and opened the door, "Alright, lets go." He added.

He and I walked out of my apartment and walked to the stairs. He and I walked up the steps to the top of our apartment building.

"I haven't been up here." He said, looking over Brooklyn. I nodded and smiled.

"It's nice." I said, leaning against thick brick railing, looking over the lights. I felt him come up behind me. He placed his hands on the railing, and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"I agree." He whispered, lighting our cigarettes. He handed me mine, as he took a drag from his. There was a block party happening a block down, the music was blasting. It surprised me because it was slow 80's song.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, turning me around. I giggled and nodded, singing along with the Every Rose Has Its Thorn. I wrapped one arm around his neck, laying the other on his left bicep. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I laid my head on his chest, he laid his head on mine. We sang softly together until the song went off.

I bit my lip and smiled, "That is one of my favorite songs."

"Mine, too, sweetheart." He said, smiling. He brought his hands up to my face, caressing my right cheek. He licked over his bottom lip and leaned in. I closed my eyes as our lips met, sharing a sweet kiss. I smiled into the kiss, grabbing his jacket, pulling him closer to me. What was only three minutes, it felt like a lifetime. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine.

Much to my dismay, he pulled away and smiled, "That was..."

"Amazing." I finished for him. He nodded and lit us another cigarette up.

"Yeah, it was." He said, handing me mine. I took a drag and nodded.

"So, what do you think is going to happen Friday?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know, maybe it's something to do with magic, since it had The Eye of Horus on it." He proclaimed, making me nod.

"I hope that's all." I said, looking up at him. After we finished our cigarette, we walked back down to our apartments. He stopped me at my door, and gave me a goodnight kiss. Once I got in my door, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I squealed in excitement and walked to my bedroom.

I grabbed an oversize t-shirt, then pulled my clothes off. I put my t-shirt on and got in the bed. My cell phone beeped, notifying me of a message. I looked at the phone and saw it was from Jack. I opened the message, and read it, _'I had a lot of fun tonight. The kiss, the roof, everything. I left MY pizza over there, so I guess I have an excuse to see you tomorrow. ;) Goodnight beautiful. -Jack'_

I smiled, replying back, _'I did, too. Everything was amazing. As for the pizza, finders keepers, losers weepers! :P Just kidding Jack! But yeah, I don't want your stinking pizza! Come get it tomorrow, Wilder! Goodnight handsome! -Jonna'_

I plugged my phone to the charger and laid on my bed, smiling. The only reason for my smiles were Jack, and I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow, nor could I wait to see what The Eye of Horus has in store for us.


	3. Chapter 2

Today was the day. Today was the day that Jack and I were to go to 45 East Evans Street in New York. Yesterday, he came over and we spent the day in my apartment together. Our day consisted of homemade hamburgers, junk food, and magic tricks. He taught me some of what he knew, and I did the same.

"Jonna, we gotta go! You know it takes about forty minutes to get there on Express!" Jack yelled, knocking on the door. I giggled and shook my head.

"Come in then!" I yelled in reply, making sure my make-up looked good. I grabbed my coat and my pocketbook and walked into the living room. I smiled and saw Jack, "Okay! I'm ready!"

He looked at me and smiled, "Well, don't you look beautiful."

I giggled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He kisses my forehead, "Well, thank you, and you look beautiful as well."

"I'm a guy." He said, grabbing my hand and walking towards the door. I rolled my eyes.

"So? Guys can be beautiful." I said, locking my door. He chuckled and pulled me along with him. Minutes later, we stepped out into the streets of Brooklyn. We grabbed a cab and went to the Express Shuttle.

He and I grabbed our seat and listened to what was around us. He slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at the scenery that was nothing but vast and blurry images.

I grabbed my phone and tapped the camera on the screen. Once the camera came up, I held my phone out and made a face, snapping the picture. I giggled and looked at it, Jack furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You were so out of it, look at this." I said, showing him the picture. He laughed loudly, and grabbed my phone and held the phone up. I smiled and leaned in, he smiled then snapped the picture. He looked at the picture and sent it to him.

"I like that one." He said with a smile, I nodded and smiled.

"I do, too." I said, kissing his cheek. I grabbed the phone and turned my back to Jack, I laid my head on his chest and held the phone up in the air. I smiled as he turned his head up and smiled. I snapped the picture and sat up. I save the picture as my background.

"Let's do a funny face." I said, he nodded and pulled me in his lap. I crossed my eyes and puffed my cheeks, he crossed his eyes and made rabbit teeth. I snapped the picture and looked at it, laughing at the outcome.

"This is my favorite now!" I exclaimed. He nodded and smiled,

"It's mine, too." He said, as I moved off his lap. I snaked my left arm around his right arm, and nuzzled into his shoulder. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

"Jonna, wake up." I heard Jack's voice. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. I cleaned under my eyes and batted them, getting the matter out. I looked at him and smiled.

"Time to go?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded and grabbed my hand. I stood up and walked behind him. We got off the train and flagged a cab. I yawned as we got in and headed off to our destination. We were cutting it close, "What apartment do we have to go to?"

"6A," Jack replied, as the cab stopped.

"We are here, 45 East Evans Street, you two kids have a good day now, no charge." The cab driver spoke up.

"Thank you, and you do as well." We said in unison and got out. Jack grabbed our messenger bags and then my hand. We walked in the building and started up the steps.

"I think that pizza is coming off of me as we speak." I said, laughing lightly. He squeezed my hand and chuckled.

"Calm down, it's okay." He reassured, knowing that I was more or less nervous about this whole ordeal.

"Okay." I breathed out slowly, as we were at the 6th floor.

"No way, J. Daniel Atlas." Jack started, "Dude, I've seen everything that you've ever done. I mean you're like—I…I… I idolize you seriously." He added. I waved to the other woman and man that were standing closer to the door. The man looked very familiar.

"Oh, from a true fan. Very nice to meet you," _J. Daniel Atlas_ spoke up, extending his hand.

"I'm Jack by the way," He said, taking Mr. Atlas' hand, then turned back to me, "That is Jonna."

"Hi." I said, shyly, walking up behind Jack, "Wait, Merritt McKinney?"

"Jonna Shaw! I haven't seen you in years. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your father." He said, walking over to me, hugging me.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I said, smiling.

"Question, did you two get one of these?" The older man, MerrittMcKinney, asked holding the card up. Jack and I nodded.

"Yeah, Death." Jack said, holding his up.

I reached in my pocket and grabbed mine, holding it up, "Strength."

"The High Priestess." The red haired woman said, showing her card.

"The Lovers." J. Daniel Atlas piped up, holding his card up as well.

"Two minutes." The red haired woman coughed playfully, making me giggle.

"The Hermit." Merritt, showing us his card.

"So, what are we—are we waiting for someone? Why are we just—" Jack asked, getting cut off by the three others.

"Doors locked." They spoke in unison.

"Oh, no, nothing… nothing's ever locked." Jack said, walking up to the door. I stayed back and watched as he took out the lock pick and picked the lock. He pushed the door open and stood up. I walked closer to Merritt.

"Come on Jonna." Jack said, holding his hand out to me. I sighed and grabbed it, "You okay, babe?" He wondered. I bit my lip and looked at him, shaking my head. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He pulled me through the door. We walked behind the woman, Merit was behind us, and Daniel was trailing. The woman, Daniel, and Merritt had flash lights.

"What is this place?" The woman asked, as Jack and I walked behind her. She opened a door that led to a nasty bathroom.

"Oh wow, and I thought my apartment was nasty." Merritt said from behind me. I giggled and squeezed Jack's hand. We continued walking through the apartment, Daniel got in front of us.

"Man, it's freezing in here." Jack said, I nodded agreeing with him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We came into what looked a family room.

"What's that?" The woman asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said, bending down and picking up a card.

"What's it say?" Merritt asked.

"Now you don't." Daniel read off the card. I fell into Jack more.

"A rose by any other name." The woman said, picking up a white rose and dropping it in a clear glass pitcher of water. I watched as the pitcher drained the water. I nudged Jack to look at it.

"Guys what's happening?" Jack asked, walking us around the etched floor.

"Whoah, look at that." Merritt said, as the water hot the etching in the floor. I pulled Jack over alone with me.

"It's gas!" Jack exclaimed, pushing me out the way.

"Relax, it's just dry ice." Merritt said.

"I don't know if I like this." I whispered, looking up at him.

"I know, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?" He said, rubbing my arms. I nodded and sighed.

"Danny be honest, did you do this?" The woman asked Daniel.

"No!" He replied, then looked at Jack and I, "Wait, did you two?"

"Wha- I wish." Jack said, looking over at him.

"I can, but I didn't do this." I said, looking at Daniel.

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it?" Merritt asked, looking around. Jack and I looked at him, I giggled and shook my head. No one said a word, "Oh, great." He added.

Daniel walked over to a light switch and flipped it a couple of times. Jack walked around, I walked over to Merit.

"Electricity is out." Jack said, looking around, walking beside me.

"Well, let's check." Merritt said, reaching up and touching the light bulb. Nothing happened, I laid my index finger on his shoulder and it came on.

"Whoah." Jack said, mesmerized. Merritt looked at me and smiled.

"You are just like your father." He said with a smile.

These blinding blue lights came on, projectors if you will. Jack pulled me with him, as we looked at the prints.

"It's blue prints." I said, looking in awe of what was in front of me.

"They're incredible!" Daniel said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked, holding me to him closely.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them." I said, looking at them again.

"Me, too. It's a show." The woman said.

After looking over the blue prints, I came to the conclusion that The Eye of Horus was an organization. Who the founders were wanted magician to help people. Whoever was behind the eye wanted the five of us to make it happen.

I broke out of Jack's grasp and walked around, searching for more clues. I found an old book that looked written in the late 1900's. I opened the book and began reading. From what I read, it said we had five tasks. First was that we made this apartment our home, once it was ready it went to the second task. The second task to learn about our card we received, the third task was that we start working on our magic trick for the big show, and the fourth was we find a benefactor. The fifth caught me off guard, it pertained to task three—we had to rob a bank.

"Guys, come here." I shouted, reading over the words once more. Heavy footsteps sounded through the halls.

"Jonna, are you okay?" Jack asked, walking quickly over to me. I nodded.

"We've been given five tasks. The first one, looks like, we'll be living here; the second is to learn about our cards, , the third is we start working on our magic tricks for our big show in a year and the fourth we have to find a benefactor." I said, looking at Jack. He nodded and sighed.

"What about the fifth one?" Daniel asked. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Apparently, we have to rob a bank, which is a part of task three. It's for our big show in a year." I said, closing my eyes and rubbing my eye lids.

"Rob a bank? Really?" The woman asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we have to rob a bank. Also, I figured out what the projector is all about." I said, getting up and walking to the window.

"What was it?" Daniel asked.

"The Eye. Seems to be that The Eye is a secret society similar to Illuminati or the Freemasons – but dedicated specifically to magic and illusion. Their very existence is only known within magical circles and even then as more of a myth." I said, turning around and looking at the four behind me.

"Did you find out anything else?" Merritt asked. I nodded, and opened the window to the apartment. I sat in the windowsill and lit a cigarette.

"We have rules we have to abide by as well. Whoever The Eye is, is going to take care of us until we finish the tasks. At the end of the road, after all the tasks are done, then we will know if we're initiated into The Eye or not. When I read, I came across two names that many magicians know of. That names are Lionel Shrike and Thaddeus Bradley and, but I don't understand how they have anything to do with this." I groaned, taking a long drag.

"Thaddeus Bradley? Lionel Shriek?" The woman asked. I nodded.

"Thaddeus Bradley was once a magician, but now he's a magic debunker. Lionel Shrike, was one of the best magicians ever, worked with Thaddeus Bradley. Shrike met his tragic end in a safe at the bottom of the East River, and Thaddeus Bradley, switched sides and started his new career by debunking Shrike." I explained, as I took the last drag of my cigarette. I flicked it out in the street, then shut the window, "He's also debunked many magicians including my grandparents"

"What about The Eye itself?" The woman asked.

"The name itself, however, gives a bit away to those viewers who know their Egyptian mythology. Horus was the son of the gods Isis and Osiris. The father, Osiris, was castrated and drowned by his brother, Seth. Seth was himself later overthrown by Horus, who then became known as "Her-nedj-tef-ef" or "Horus, Avenger of his Father" I stated, "It's got something to do with the organization now. I'm trying to figure out why this has to do with either Bradley or Shrike."

"How did you figure this out?" Daniel asked.

"Listen, Mr. Control Freak, I know a lot about many different things. The Eye of Horus was taught to me many years ago. It was something that stuck with me. My grandparents were great friends with Shrike, along with Bradley. Bradley betrayed them all, he's betrayed everyone." I said, looking over at him. The woman and Merit chuckled, "Can I continue now?" I asked Daniel. He nodded.

"Other than that, societies of magicians, spiritualists, etcetera, have existed for centuries, depending somewhat on your definition of those terms. The illusive Rosicrucian society, reputedly founded in the 15th century, had as a goal to "provide insight into nature, the physical universe and the spiritual realm", just like the apparent goal of the Eye of Horus is to share the innermost secrets and truths about magic to only those who have proved most worthy." I proclaimed, grabbing the book. I walked over to Daniel and pushed it in his chest.

"Read up on your magic history. Things like that stick, I suggest you start now." I said, walking out of the room and back into the room with the etching on the floor. I kneeled down and ran my fingers over the etching. The marks come up as a 5H.

I thought about what the story of the eye was. It had something to do with the big leagued magicians. I knew Houdini had something to do with it as well, but I couldn't understand why. I sat on the floor and stared at the etching. _5H, 5H…_ I thought, I laid across the floor and started at the ceiling.

"Five Horsemen." I said, getting up and walking back into the room with the others, "5H, 5 Horsemen."

"That's what we're called?" Merritt asked, I nodded.

"That's what it said in the book." I said, shrugging.

"Okay, so we're the five horsemen, sounds pretty neat." The woman said. I nodded and smiled, a she walked over to me, "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Henley Reeves." She smiled.

"Jonna Shaw." I smiled, pulling her in for a hug. She giggled and hugged me tightly. Once she pulled away, I started going through more documents. I found many pertaining to our tasks, much like a drawing board. A hint was that our benefactor will have something to do with the bank, and as we went along and found one, we'd know more about it.

"Guys, what are we going to do about sleeping? Shouldn't we go shopping?" Henley asked, I nodded and looked at Jack.

"Yeah, I agree. We may need to go do a little bit of shopping. Once we come back, we can learn more about each other and then tomorrow we start fresh." I proposed. Everyone nodded and started walking towards the door.

"There is a problem, we only have three bedrooms." Merritt spoke up.

"Oh, well, two people will have to room with the other, and one gets a room to their selves." I said, as Jack grabbed my hand.

"Can I take a room by myself?" Merritt asked, making me laugh.

"Fine, I'll room with Henley." Daniel said, acting as if it was that big of a problem. I rolled my eyes.

"Jack and I will be together." I said, looking up at Jack, who nodded.

We left the apartment and ventured out to find household goods for our apartments, along with clothes. To save some money, Jack and I went back to our apartments and grabbed our clothes, toiletries, etc. We decided we'd share a bed, so I took the bedding from my bed, along with pillows. After loading up the car, Jack, Merritt, Henley, Daniel and I, made our way back across the Brooklyn Bridge.

The five of us went to a furniture store and went crazy, but not over the top. Everything was delivered, and we got a better look at the rooms. Jack and I decided we'd go with the dark purple room, Henley and Daniel got the dark red room, and Merritt took the dark green room.

After a couple of hours, we were set in our new home. I looked over the documents more, and found out we were not to speak to anyone that we used to; we couldn't jeopardize our identities. The guys decided they wanted a good home cooked meal, so Henley and I—just me, actually—started cooking some baked chicken, homemade macaroni and cheese, along with creamed corn, lima beans and corn bread.

"So, what's going on with you and Jack?" Henley asked, making me blush.

"I like him a lot. We've known each other for a couple of days, and lived right beside each other for a while, but never knew it." I said, looking over at her. She nodded and smiled.

"I think you two would be a cute couple." She said, walking over to me. I giggled and shrugged.

"He's sweet, very sweet to me. And protective, holy shit, he's gotten protective quickly." I said, biting my lip. After everything was on the stove cooking, I fixed Henley and I a mixed drink. We at the kitchen table and talked.

"So are you and Daniel together? I sense a lot of tension between the two of yal." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh no, we used to mess around. He called me fat once." She replied, my eyes widened and shook my head.

"He is such a dick!" I exclaimed, shouting 'dick' so he could hear.

"Yeah, but, I do miss being with him," She started, "even if we weren't really together."

I nodded, "Maybe, you two will be able to get closer while we're here."

She shrugged, hope lighting up in her eyes, "I hope."

"Me, too." I smiled.

"So how do you know Merritt?" She asked.

"Years back, my dad and he used to tour together. They were both Mentalists." I explained, she nodded. I got up and stirred the vegetables. I checked the chicken and cornbread. I sat back down and took another swallow of my drink.

"Hey babe, guys wanted to know how the food was coming." Jack said, walking in and putting his hands on my shoulders. Henley gave me look, which made me blush.

"It's coming along, should be done in about fifteen minutes." I said, looking up at him. He smiled and leaned down, kissing my lips. He grabbed three beers from the refrigerator and walked out the kitchen.

"Yeah, he totally likes you." Henley said smiling widely. I hid my face, grinning to myself.

"I like him, too." I whispered, loud enough she could hear me.

"I can't wait til the two of you are together." She exclaimed.

"Hey babe! Can you come in here for a minute?" Jack called from the living room. I groaned lightly and got up, walking to the living room.

"Yes sir?" I asked, walking to him and sitting in his lap. He had the book I was reading from earlier, and sat it in my lap.

"Explain this to me, please. You know more about it than anyone." He said, looking up at me. I nodded and looked at the book.

"It's just saying that if we are initiated, if we bring the five cards together in the end, we will open the portal to The Eye." I said, looking at down him. He nodded.

After eating, we decided to part ways and go to bed. Jack and I laid in the bed, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered, kissing my head.

"Goodnight, handsome." I whispered in reply, kissing his arm, before falling into peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, I was the first on up. I shimmied out of Jack's grip, and replaced myself with my pillow. I tip-toed through the apartment, passing Merritt's room, hearing him snore loudly. I giggled and walked to the kitchen.

I made coffee first, then I pulled out the eggs and milk, along with pancake mix, sausage and bacon. I began cracking the eggs open, adding them in a bowl. I poured some milk in the eggs and added pepper and salt. After whisking the eggs, I prepared the pancake mix in another bowl, adding some milk as well. After stirring the pancake mix with the milk, I started opening the sausage and bacon.

I turned the stove on, putting the bacon and sausage on first. Minutes later, the sausage and bacon was finished. I laid them on a plate with a napkin to drain the grease. I, then, cleaned the pan and done the pancakes, leaving the eggs for last. After cooking the pancakes, I took them up and put them on a separate plate, then started on the eggs.

As the eggs cooked, I poured everyone some coffee and set the table. I walked back over to the eggs and started raking through them, making them scramble. I felt arms go around my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"It smells so good, babe." Jack said sleepily. I smiled and looked back at him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Good, go wake Snores up and the lovebirds." I said, turning back to the eggs.

"Yes ma'am." He said, walking out the kitchen and to their rooms. It wasn't but seconds later, the three emerged from their rooms. Everyone sat at the table, as I fixed their plates. I grabbed the syrup from the pantry and set it on the table.

"This smells delicious, Jonna." Henley said, drinking some coffee.

"Thanks, I just hope it tastes good." I said, adding hazelnut creamer and sugar in my coffee.

"If it was anything like last night, then it will be." Merritt piped up. I smiled.

"I hope so." I said, watching everyone take a bite of their food. Henley, Daniel and Jack moaned loudly as they chewed. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at them. Merritt groaned, nodding his head.

"The hell is wrong with yal?" I asked, looking at them.

"It's so fucking amazing!" Daniel moaned out, eating his pancakes. I giggled, as watched as they all agreed.

"This is better than my mama's cooking!" Merritt exclaimed, shoveling the breakfast in his mouth.

"Well, thank you." I said, then started to eat. I had to admit, it was pretty damn good.

"So, since we didn't get to know each other more last night, how bout we start now?" Henley asked, looking at everyone.

"No, lets finish eating, then we'll talk." Jack spoke, taking another bite. Daniel and Merritt nodded, agreeing with him. It wasn't long until we finished our food. I washed the dishes quickly, then grabbed my coffee and walked to the living room. I sat on the love seat with Jack, while Merritt, Daniel and Henley took the couch.

"So, Jonna, tell us about yourself." Henley said.

"Okay, well my name is Jonna Shaw. My father was a famous Mentalist, his name was Steve Shaw. My grandpa was Steven Shaw, a famous Illusionist, and my grandma was Elsa Shaw, a famous Escapist. My mother was a psychic, which is how I know all about the history of The Eye of Horus. I'm 23, and I've grew up in Georgia, but I moved to Brooklyn when I was 16." I said, looking at the three in front of me.

"So how did you get into magic?" Daniel asked, sitting up.

"I've always been into magic. My grandpa showed me this card trick when I was little, and I thought it was the most amazing thing ever. I tried and tried the trick, but I never could quite get it. One day, I kept on and I kind of tweaked it, making it my own. That's where it all started." I replied, looking at him. He nodded and sat back down into the couch, "I specialize in Mentalism, Illusions, Escaping, Sleight of Hand, but my all-time favorite is Paradigm Shifting. I love it."

"What is Paradigm Shifting?" Henley asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Paradigm Shifting is when I have you to think of an animal, while you look into my eyes, I channel your thoughts into mine, and I can turn into that animal. Any anyone around you can see what I've become." I said, with a smile.

"That's amazing! I want to see that later!" Henley exclaimed, I giggled and nodded.

"Okay, that works for me, Hen." I smiled.

"And do you what happened with your dad?" Merritt asked, I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, he was coming home one day, and ended up getting in a wreck on the Brooklyn Bridge. Some say that after the car blew up, it burned him so bad, he was nothing but ash." I stated, biting my lip. Jack wrapped his arm around me and hugged me tightly to him.

"I hate that happened, you couldn't have found a better man to work with." Merritt said, giving me a small smile.

"I appreciate that, Merritt, thank you." I said, wholeheartedly.

"So, Daniel, tell us about you." Henley said, looking at him.

"Well, I am from LA, in 28. I'm an Illusionist, I always loved magic. I've been doing it for about 18 years." He said, looking at Jack and I. I nodded and smiled.

"That's all?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. He nodded.

"I'm not that much of an exciting person." He said, making Henley giggle.

"Henley what about you?" I asked, looking at her. She cleared her throat.

"I'm 29, I've been Danny's assistant for over eight years. I'm originally from Chicago, then moved to LA when I was 17. I've always liked magic, it just felt apart of me." She said, I nodded.

"I agree, it feels like home." I added, she nodded.

"Merritt?" Henley asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm 43, from New Orleans, and I've been doing magic way before you kids came along. I worked with Jonna's dad for ten of my years. Great man, I wished you three could've met him." Merritt said, closing his statement. I smiled and mouthed a simple 'Thank You'.

"And Jack, tell us about you." Henley said. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Yeah, Jack!" I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm 25, I'm originally from Brooklyn. I didn't have the best life growing up, I was always in trouble, my mom was always drugged or selling her body for dope." He said, with no emotion. I bit my lip and looked at the three in front of us.

"Holy shit." Daniel said, making me wince.

"It's no big deal, I got over it." Jack said, shrugging it off.

"So, what do you guys want to do today other than read up on our lessons?" Henley asked.

"I'm gonna go take a nap for about an hour. Then, I'm gonna shower and all that, then continue where I left off yesterday. There's got to be something I'm not seeing." I said, getting up.

"How about we all go back to sleep for an hour or so? Then, we'll start on the reading." Merritt proposed. I nodded and held my hand out for Jack. He took it, and stood up. He and I walked into our bedroom and laid on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, running my hand over his cheek. I turned his head and kissed the inside of my palm.

"Yeah, I am, why?" He wondered, making me shrug.

"You protect me, and make sure I'm okay, and here I am never asking you once if you were alright." I said, biting my lip. He shook his head and inched his face closer to mine.

"I'm absolutely fine, sweetheart. I'm the guy, I'm supposed to protect you and make sure you're okay." He said, before laying his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, as he pulled me closer. He laid on his back, pulling me on top of him.

His hand trailed down my hips, squeezing gently. I moaned softly, tugging his hair. He moaned into my mouth, sitting up. I ran my hands up his torso, taking his shirt off. We broke apart, I bit my lip and leaned in to his neck. I placed gently, yet rough kisses along his neck. He constricted his arms around me.

I grinned against his skin, as I bit lightly and sucked. His hand gripped my hair and pulled my head back, pushing his lips to mine. I hands trailed down his biceps, squeezing them tightly, feeling his warm skin under the pads of my fingers.

His hand ran under my shirt, his fingertips lightly trailing up my body, leaving goosebumps behind. I leaned my head back, moaning softly. His lips attached my neck, biting and nibbling across my collar bone.

"Jack." I moaned out, running my fingers through his hair. He turned us over and took my shirt off. He kissed down my chest, over to my right breast. His lips engulfed the small nipple and gently sucked. I breathed in, squirming under him, my flesh flush against his.

He let go on my right nipple, and kissed across the valley to the left nipple. I gasped as his teeth enclosed it. "Jack, mmm!" I moaned out, raking my fingernails across his back. After he had his fun, he kissed down my stomach, to my shorts. He kissed the hem of my shorts and started to pull them off. I pulled him up and shook my head. I got off the bed, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

I shut the door and pushed him up against the door, pressing my lips to him. His hands rubbed my thighs, and picked me up. I squealed, as he turned around and pushed me to the door. He broke away, setting me on the counter.

He turned the shower on, letting it warm up. He pulled down his boxers and looked at me. I licked my lips, and got down from the counter. I turned, facing the door, hooking my thumb on the elastic of my shorts. I turned my head, looking at him, and pulled my shorts down slowly. I winked at him, and turning around stepping out of my shorts.

"Mmhm." He groaned, pulling me to him. I smirked, pulling his face to mine. His hands ran through my hair, tugging my head back. He picked me up and felt the water, it was warm enough for us to get in. Once we got in, he pushed me against the cold tile wall.

"Fuck!" I moaned out, from the coolness of the wall. He chortled, and bit my neck. My legs tightened around his waist.

"I want you so bad, baby." He whispered against my lips. I nodded and smirked.

"Take all you want, babe." I whispered in reply. After I said that, he didn't hesitate to push his hard cock into my sobbing wet pussy.

"Fuck, Jack!" I moaned, out, as he thrusted in and out of me.

"You are so tight, baby. I fucking love that." He gritted out, fastening his pace. My nails dug in his back, in euphoria.

"Jack, oh yeah." I moaned out, as his lips circled my nipple, "Jack! Yeah, baby."

"I love it when you moan my name." He said huskily, with my nipple in between his teeth.

"Do you?" I asked, breathlessly. I felt him nod, "Good, tonight, I'm make you moan mine."

"Mmhm, this is going to happen again?" He asked, pressing his lips onto my neck. I nodded.

"Yes, and how many ever fucking times you want after it." I moaned, feeling myself come closer and closer.

"I want it all the time." He gritted out, thrusting harder into me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Jack, oh god! Fuck me baby!" I moaned out, not able to hold it anymore. I felt him filling me with his seed. My legs were like jello. He sat my feet at the bottom of the shower, and rested his head against mine.

"That was the best shower sex I've ever had." He breathed out. I giggled and ran my hands up his chest.

"I agree, it was for me as well." I said, kissing his lips. We took a quick shower before the water went cold. Once we got out, we dried off, Jack dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. I dressed in dark jeans and a white v-neck. I fixed my hair in a messy bun, and laid back down in the bed. I grabbed the book off the nightstand and began reading.

"The benefactor will have something to do with the bank. It's either his bank or the one he banks with." I said, aloud, looking up at Jack.

"When do we need to find a benefactor?" Jack asked, "Wait! What the fuck is a benefactor?"

I giggled, and motioned him over. He got in the bed, and laid his head on my shoulder, "A benefactor is a person who gives some form of help to benefit a person, group or organization. We need to find someone, then perform in front of him in order to gain his abundance."

"You are so smart, you know all about this." He mumbled, kissing my neck. I shook my head.

"I just read the book, babe." I said, looking over at him. I kissed his head and sighed.

_"The legend is that The Eye is everywhere. Waiting for the truly great magicians to distinguish themselves from the mediocre ones." I read aloud, flipping through the other pages._

_"Do you know about Lionel Shrike?" Jack asked, I nodded._

"When he was 14, he saw a hole in a tree in Central Park. He had a guy, who worked at the carousel, sign a card for what looked like a routine little trick. At the guy's retirement, 18 years later, Shrike performs, has the guy sign a card and presto! The card is in the tree. It was in the tree for 18 years. The trick was not to look closely. It was to look so far that you see 20 years into the past." I said almost robotically, "Shrike looked up to Houdini. Houdini, did the same trick in the East River, but he made it out alive."

"Didn't you say they never found the body of Shrike?" Jack wondered, I nodded once again.

"Yeah, they never recovered the body. He may have escaped, but I don't know. I'd like to think he's still alive somewhere, but I could be wrong." I said, shrugging.

"You couldn't be wrong, Jonna. You are one of the smartest people here." Jack reasoned, looking up at me. I smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you, you are as well." I said, bringing my hand up, running my fingers through his hair.

"No, I'm not. I haven't helped at all." He said solemnly.

"Jack, you are a very smart man. Trust me. Don't sell yourself so short. I mean there was a reason why you were picked for this." I tossed to him. He nodded and pressed his lips to mine.

"Okay, thank you." He said, with a smile. I grinned and kissed him once more.

"It says that the benefactor, will need to be found by the end of the month." I mumbled, reading on.

"The end of the month?" Jack asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have to somehow connect the benefactor to this whole ordeal. I don't know what they've done or anything, but I have a feeling it's not good at all." I said, sitting up. I walked to the window and lit a cigarette.

"Do you know any big time financiers?" Jack asked, making me nod.

"Yeah, one that was in with my grandparents and dad. Maybe we could use him, because he is one crooked son of a bitch." I said, looking over at him. He nodded.

"What's his name?" He wondered.

"Arthur Tressler." I said, "He's a boss of the insurance companies that's ripped people off for nothing. I know my mom never got a cent from his insurance."

"I think I've heard of him. He's English, right?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I hope we can get him. If so, everything will fall into place." I said, taking a drag of my cigarette, "We have three acts to do, all pertaining to money. Once I find out info on Tressler, I can go from there and do more research."

"Will you marry me?" Jack asked, with a smile.

"It's too soon, but I will be your girlfriend." I said, winking at him. He chuckled and nodded, getting up and walking over to me.

"Okay, but I have to ask properly." He said sternly, he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded "Of course I will."

"Good. Best day ever." He smiled, kissing me.

"I agree." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Jack! Jonna!" I heard Daniel yell.

"Yes?" I asked loudly.

"Can you two come in here, please?" He wondered. I sighed and looked at Jack, who just smiled. I flicked my cigarette in the street and grabbed Jack's hand. We walked into the living room and sat on the love seat.

"I figured out more stuff. The benefactor we need is a famous financier. I was thinking Arthur Tressler. He's an ass in the business, but nice to your face. If we get him, I have a feeling that our next clues will be on the table for us." I said, placing the book on the coffee table.

"Do you think that this has anything to do with Shrike?" Daniel asked me, I nodded.

"In a way, yes. Arthur Tressler owns an insurance company, who doesn't help the beneficiaries of the ones who has died under him. He refused to give the payout after Shrike's death. I know this, because, he did the same thing to my grandparents after they died and my dad as well." I replied, sitting back.

"We have three tasks to carry out, all have to do with money. If I can find more info, deeper than just what I know, then we can carry this out like it was a petty job." I added, looking over at them.

"You were always the brains." Merritt said, pointing his finger at me.

"She's smart as hell." Jack said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"And loud." Daniel said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"At least I got some. Maybe if you got laid, you wouldn't be so uptight." I spat, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"So when do you want to start looking for the benefactor?" Henley asked.

"If I can dig up more info on Tressler, then I'm sure he'd comply." I said, nodding.

"Great! I'm excited." She exclaimed, I giggled.

"I am, too." I smiled, getting up and grabbing my laptop. I opened it and logged on, clicking the internet and typing Arthur Tressler. After reading, I found out he was the most recommended insurance company, but the reviews were awful. After hacking into the system database, I found out he banked in Paris, France at the Credit de Republican. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world.

"What'd you find out?" Daniel asked, getting up. I held my finger up and pulled my phone out my pocket. I dialed the number to Tressler Insurance. I got up and walked to the window, lighting up a cigarette.

"Tressler Insurance, this is Amanda, how may I help you?" I heard my best friend ask. I smiled, and took a drag of my cigarette.

"Yes mam, I need to speak with Arthur Tressler. I have a contact card that he left at my office the other day." I disguised my voice.

"Yes ma'am, give me just a moment. I'm going to put you on hold." She replied.

"Thank you, ma'am." I spoke, looking at the four. I nodded and held my thumb up.

It wasn't just minutes later, I heard a throat clear, "Arthur Tressler."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Tressler. I need a favor and I think you'd be the one that could help me. You see, myself and four others are magicians. We are some of the best, and we've been selected to be in a group. For our tasks we have to go by, our first tasks were to get a benefactor. Now, mind you, the five of us have heavily dedicated our lives to magic. We want to put on a show, and we won't to help you earn more money." I said, hearing him thoughts. I put the phone on speaker phone.

"Now, I want you to listen to me." I said, snapping my fingers, gaining his full attention, "We are called the 5 Horsemen. Our group consists of three men and two women, and we need all the help we can get in order to succeed and move on with our lives. Now, when I snap my fingers you will comply and help us, no questions asked." I spoke, snapping once again.

"Ma'am, that sounds very good. Would you like to set up a meeting in the morning?" He wondered.

"Mr. Tressler that will be amazing. What time and where?" I asked.

"I'm at my office in New York until the 16th of June. The address is 224 West Park Drive. I will be more than happy to see you five in the morning at 9:30 AM." He replied, I looked over at the four and their smiles widened.

"That's great. Thank you Mr. Tressler, we will see you in the morning." I spoke, hanging up the phone.

"Holy shit! You just hypnotized someone over the phone." Jack exclaimed in awe.

"I actually learned that from Merritt when I was younger." I said, chuckling, and taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Amazing! You are a big asset to us." Daniel complimented, making me smile.

"Thanks Daniel," I said, "I figured that when we get there in the morning, we show him tricks. Henley and Merritt, we can use yal's websites. Daniel, Jack and I will show him our tricks with Illusions and Sleight of Hand.

"That works," Henley said, walking over to me and hugging me tightly, "This is so amazing."

"I know!" I started, "I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control, and I think I like it." I sang, making everyone laugh.

"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, and I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, want you." Merritt sang, dancing along with the song. I giggled and shook my head.

"So, back to the book. I need to make a checklist. We need to get Legos to build the arena. We need to put a plan ahead." I said, walking into my room and grabbed my steno pad and a pen. I walked back in the living room and sat Indian-Style on the love seat. I started making a list:

_Find a Benefactor – Arthur Tressler._

_Find a bank – Credit de Republican, Paris, France._

_Find Act 1 – Robbing Bank/ Where? _

_Find Act 2 – Robbing Benefactor/ Where?_

_Find Act 3 – What?/Where?_

"So, since we have a plan; we need to ask him tomorrow if we can go ahead and get the Act's together. After we find out where they'll be, we can go farther into our tasks." I said, looking up from my list.

"Were you a nerd in school?" Daniel asked, I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No, I was actually popular. I had a lot of friends, I'm just smart." I said, smiling bitchily over to him. Henley snorted and sat beside me. The five of us had our noses in the books, I grabbed one of the written books and watched as the writing appeared on the blank pages.

_Now you have a benefactor, you know how he is connected. I know you are a smart girl, Miss Shaw, you will be a big help to the others. Once he finds the acts, your knowledge will venture to better the Horsemen and The Eye. Remember, don't look too close, you won't see anything. Act 1 is robbing the Credit de Replubican bank; Act 2 is to 'magikally' steal the money from the benefactor to give to the ones he took from; Act 3 is bigger and will come in time._

_You have the brains of carrying this out, don't over think._


	5. Chapter 4

"Jack and I need disguises for tomorrow." I said, catching everyone's attention.

"Why?" Daniel wondered.

"Because my ex-roommate, Mandy is the receptionist at Tressler Insurance in the New York office." I said, looking at Daniel.

"But why does Jack?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Daniel, Jack has been to my apartment and met Mandy. Is that a good enough answer for you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Oh meow!" Merritt said, wiggling his eyes. I giggled and shook my head.

"I just asked a question!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Now, you keep pushing and pushing. If you don't know play by play then you whine like a fucking baby, until you get under someone's skin enough that they crack." I spat, getting up and dropping the book on the table.

Jack and I walked into our bedroom. I sighed angrily and looked at him, "How can you like such arrogance?"

"I try to find the good in everyone, babe. Just calm down. I wish Henley would give him some." He said, lightening up the mood. I giggled and shook my head.

"I've come to terms that it won't help him. He's too far gone." I joked, walking over to the closet. I picked out a v-neck low thigh length dress with black high heels. I hung them on the closet door and turned to Jack.

"We need to have your clothes ready." I said, as he sat on the bed. He nodded and motioned me to come to him. I complied and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my middle, hugging me tightly. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned down, kissing the crown of his head.

"You okay?" I asked, he nodded and looked up.

"I just don't want all this to turn around on us." He said. I nodded, knowing what he meant. I felt the same.

"I feel the same, babe. Maybe this is really our destiny. We were chosen to be the keepers of real magic and protectors of those who practice it. Maybe this will really turn to the upside." I said looking down at him.

He smiled and nodded, making me smile. He had a beautiful smile, "You open everything up. I love it."

"Well, I just want you to know that you have me beside you through it all. If you go down, I go down." I smiled, leaning down and capturing his lips, "Now, pick your clothes out for the morning."

He groaned playfully and got up, pushing me on the bed. He turned his nose up and walked over to the closet and picked out some black dress pants and a black button down shirt. He hung the clothes up beside mine and walked back over to the bed. He laid on his side and looked at me.

"Can you show me how you turn into an animal?" He asked. I nodded and sat up.

"Think of an animal." I said, looking in his eyes. I read his thoughts, he thought of a Siamese cat. I channeled his thoughts and felt myself changing in the feline. His eyes widened, and ran his hand across my back. I snuggled in his chest and purred.

"Fucking amazing." He whispered, kissing my head. I nuzzled into his chest and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jack said, rubbing my back.

"Where's Jonna?" I heard Henley ask.

"Right here," Jack started, as he picked me up and showed her.

"No way! Danny! Merritt! Come quick!" Henley yelled, walking over to Jack and I. She ran her hand over my back, making me purr.

"What is it?" Merritt asked, alarmed.

"A cat?" Daniel asked, rolling his eyes. I closed my eyes and felt myself changing back into my normal self.

"It's me." I said, smiling.

"What the fuck?" Merritt asked, walking in, "That was fucking amazing!"

"Thank you." I said, looking up at him.

"Ho-how did you do that?" Daniel asked, making me shrug.

"That is Paradigm Shifting." I said, winking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"That was pretty damn cool." He said, sitting on the bed.

"Thanks." I said, looking at the time. It was already 3 PM. Henley and I decided to go down the block for ice-cream while the guys stayed back at the apartment working on their magic.

"Well, I see that Jack has fulfilled your needs this morning." She giggled, winking at me. I nodded and sighed happily.

"He knows what he's doing. Very amazing, best I've ever had hands down." I started, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Awh! I knew he would! I had a feeling. Every time someone says your name, his eyes light up. It's so cute." She said, taking a bite of her ice-cream.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah, the other night, Daniel said that they were talking about you and he kind of spilled his guts. It's cute actually, you can tell his eyes is only on you." She pointed out. I bit my lip and nodded, "Just like your eyes are only on him." She added.

"I like him a lot. More than what I've ever like anyone else. We just have a connection, I don't know how to explain it." I replied, looking over at her. She nodded.

"I understand." She rested her hand on mine and smiled.

My phone rang, I looked at the screen and it was a picture of Jack and I, "It's Jack." I told Henley, she nodded as I answered it.

"Yes sir?" I asked, sweetly.

"We need for you two to get back here. We received a package." He said quickly. I nodded to myself.

"Alright, we're leaving now." I said, hanging up the phone. I looked at Henley and stood up, "We've got to go."

"Okay." Was all she said. We walked out of the shop and headed back to the apartment. I stopped her and closed my eyes, thinking I was back in the apartment. I opened my eyes and we were in the living room.

"Boo." I said, making Jack, Merritt and Daniel jump slightly.

"How the hell did you get here that quick?" Daniel asked. I closed my eyes and thought of being behind Daniel. I opened my eyes and told the others to be quiet, "What the hell?"

I placed my hands over his eyes, "Guess who."

"You're a bitch." He said, taking my hands off and turning around. I smiled and rolled my eyes, walking over to Jack.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at the cardboard box in front of him.

"A present from The Eye." He said, looking up at me. I nodded and sat in his lap. I grabbed the box and opened it. It was a small safe that had

"Elkhorn" on the dial. My eyebrows furrowed as I closed my eyes, thinking of how I knew that name.

"Shrike. Elkhorn was the Safe Company, he got the safe from." I looked over the safe and saw Act 3, on the top, "This is our third act." I added.  
I opened the safe and saw piece of paper that had AT-Act 2, "Arthur Tressler, Act 2." I read out, looking at Jack and the others, "Whoever is behind The Eye is watching us."

Henley grabbed my pen and book and brought it over to me. I filled in the blanks:

1. Find a Benefactor – Arthur Tressler.  
2. Find a bank – Credit de Republican, Paris, France.  
3. Find Act 1 – Robbing Bank/ Where?  
4. Find Act 2 – Robbing Benefactor/ Where?  
5. Find Act 3 – Robbing Elkhorn /Where?

I closed the book and sighed, grabbing the older book from earlier and opening it. I sat back into Jack and watched the words appear.  
_  
'Jonna and Jack, you have opened the safe and found more clues. During the duration of these tasks, the two of you will think for one. Put your minds together, and you will carry this out with no problem.  
_  
_Never look too close, there is always something happening in other places._  
_  
Also, Jonna, great job on nipping the benefactor in the butt, don't worry about you and Jack disguising yourselves, your ex-roommate won't be at work tomorrow.'  
_  
"Whoah, did you see that?" Jack asked, I nodded.

"It happened earlier." I said, flipping back to the other page, letting him read it. He nodded absentmindedly and smiled.

"They're right." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pressed my lips on his as a throat cleared. Jack and I looked over at saw Daniel looking at us.

"Do you guys want to order food tonight or what?" He asked, making me shrug.

"I don't care, up to yal." I said, looking at him. He nodded, "Tomorrow after we finish with Tressler, we need to prepare for our Acts. We may have to take little trip to Paris."

"Works for me." Henley spoke up, smiling. I nodded.

"We just have to come up with a plan." I said getting up and walking to the window. I light a cigarette, and looked outside. I saw a man in a hoodie, with the hood over his head. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked away, then looked back to where I saw the man, he was gone.

The four talked amongst themselves, I thought about how this all connected, what did Shrike have to do with this all? Was he behind his? Was he not really dead?

"Jonna. Jonna!" I heard my name being called, I looked over at Merritt.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him.

"Why were you thinking those things?" He asked.

"I just want to know what Shrike has to do with this." I said, biting my lip.

"You'll figure it out, sweetheart. Just don't think right now, enjoy this little time we all have." He said, I sighed and nodded.

"I know, it's just eating at me because I haven't figured it out." I said, frowning slightly.

"Just calm down babe, take a breather." Jack said, walking over to me. I nodded and laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"Okay, I'm calmed." I said, closing my eyes, clearing my head, "Merritt, stay out of my head."

"What? I didn't do nothing." He said, he said holding his hands up. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I felt you tapping into my mind, don't go there with me Merritt." I said, looking over at him. He stuck his tongue out at me, making me giggle, "Do you guys mind if I go take a nap?"

"Go ahead, don't think so much." Henley said, giving me a hug. I nodded and kissed Jack. I walked towards our bedroom and walked in, laying on the bed. It didn't take too long until I was asleep.  
_  
"You're doing the right job, Jonna." I heard my dad say. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him._  
_  
"What?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes._  
_  
"You're doing what you're destined to do. Don't be afraid to take it to the limit. Take it easy though, you are already ahead of everything, just take a breather." He said walking over to me, setting something down on my nightstand._  
_  
"Why did you have to go?" I asked, looking at him. _  
_  
"It was my time, you'll find out soon enough." He said, kissing my forehead before disappearing. _  
_  
"No daddy! NO!" I yelled, seeing a reply of the wreck. Tears streamed down my face._

"Jonna! Baby, wake up!" I heard Jack's voice boom through my ears. I jolted up and looked at him. I breathed heavily, looking around the room frantically.

"What happened?" I asked, clutching my chest. Jack ran his hands through my hair, getting the wet hair out of my face.

"You were yelling, Merritt listened in on your thoughts and you had a dream about your dad." He said, holding me close to him.

"It was real. It wasn't a dream." I said, looking at my nightstand, seeing what he left on my dresser. I bent over and grabbed the envelope and looked at Jack, "He left this on the night table for me."

"Open it, baby." He said, sitting beside me. I nodded and opened it, seeing it was a letter. I pulled the letter out and began reading it aloud.

"My dearest love, I'm sorry I had to leave so early, but I want you to know that I am always looking after you. You made that little girls day when you showed her the Ace of Diamonds. Sweetheart, I know that it hurts you to know I'm no longer here, but always remember I am in your heart and around you whether you see me or not.

I think that that Jack boy is a good match for you. You both can learn extremities from each other. I've been watching him and I know that he is really adamant about keeping you safe, that's all a father wants is to know that their baby girl is taken care of.  
In regards of this letter, you are going the way your grandparents, your mother and I went when we were younger. Everything is brighter in this way of life, it is also magical. Never forget all that you've learned from the past, it will help you in the future.

I love you so much, and I miss you every day. The sacrifices that I've made is all for you. It is for you to grow in a way you want to, even though you're following your bloodline. You amaze me every day and I can't wait for the day that we can have another conversation.

Tell Merritt to stop with the Red Head, she has feelings for the Control Freak. Also, tell him that he and I will see each other soon, as well as you, Jack, Control Freak and Red Head. Everything will be explain in due time.

With all my heart and soul,

Daddy."

I looked at Jack and gaped, tears falling down my cheeks. He pulled me to him, hugging me tightly against his body. I will always miss my daddy, other than my grandpa, he was my first love. I was a daddy's girl.

"Do you think he knows what's happening?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. He left to quickly. He told me I was doing the right job and I'm doing what I was destined to do. Don't be afraid to take it to the limit, take it easy because I was already ahead of everything. And lastly, just to take a breather." I said, looking at the letter.

"Just listen to him, baby. Just take a breather. Let us handle some of the stuff, you've been going non-stop since we got here and found out everything." He muttered in my hair. I nodded and wiped my tears away, "I like that he likes me."

"Me, too. You would've loved him." I said, smiling up at him. He nodded and grinned. I sighed and bit my lip, looking out the window.

"Everything will be alright, baby, I promise." Jack said, whispered against my forehead. I nodded and laid down on the bed. He laid beside me and pulled me to him. I cleared my head and fell back asleep, peacefully and calmly.


End file.
